Temple Of The Jinchuriki
by CatTheCheshire
Summary: One day three girls find themselves in a strange land where ninja villages are common and people have demons sealed inside them. As they learn to become ninjas and try to go back home, they find that something about this world seems familiar.


Temple of the Jinchuriki

"Alex! Slow down, we're going to crash!" a teen screamed to her friend who was driving the four-wheeler. The other girl who was driving looked back at her friend, smiling wide.

"Calm down Liv, I know what I'm doing." She yelled back laughing.

"Yeah, but what about Jewels? She's looking a little bit pale." They both knew that was an understatement as they looked at the short teen riding on the front of the four-wheeler. Her eyes were wide, her skin was white, and her hands clutched whatever they could in a death grip. Alex rolled her eyes.

"You guys need to learn to live a little."

"If you keep this speed up, we won't have any lives to live." Jewels screamed. Alex scoffed but slowed down.

The three girls were riding along the trail that was located in the forest. The forest was behind Jewels' house and the girls had gotten together and planned a camping trip. They had just graduated from high school, and wanted to spend their last summer together before going to different colleges in the fall. Liv was going to the local college to get her degree in Creative Writing, Alex was going to college for a degree in Criminal Justice, and Jewels was going to be heading off to Art school at the end of the summer. However, at the rate Alex was going, they wouldn't be around long enough to go to college.

Jewels' eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. Alex and Liv were busy fighting over something stupid, so they didn't notice they were headed for a rock wall.

"Alex, watch out!" the blonde looked up and gasped, hitting the brakes. They skidded to a halt. Jewels' let out a breath and looked around. Then she frowned when she noticed something.

Noticing, Liv asked curiously, "What's wrong Jewels?"

"Well, we've been along this path hundreds of times before, but, I've never seen this cave before," she explained, pointing to the cave entrance a few feet away.

"You're right. That's weird" Alex agreed. "Let's check it out" She walked over to the entrance and entered the cave. The other two shook their heads at each other and followed their adventurous friend.

The cave was dark and stalactites hung from the ceiling, water dripping down from them onto the three girls. They varied in size and color. Some were a pale white, others a very light blue green color and some were a dark brown. As Liv looked at the walls of the cave closely, she noticed little carvings in the wall. Most were worn and not very distinguishable, but there was one that she was able to make out. It looked like a swirl with a tail, and a little triangle. Before she could get a closer look, she was pulled away by Alex.

"Come on, I want to go farther in!" The other two girls looked down into the dark abyss, then back up to their friend with wide eyes.

"Um... Alex, I don't think that's a good idea. We won't be able to see anything, we could get hurt. The flashlights are back at the campsite." Alex's face fell a bit, but then brightened right up.

"The four-wheeler has headlights! We can use that." Before they could say no, Alex ran outside, only to ride back in on the four-wheeler. Liv and Jewels looked at each other and rolled their eyes before climbing on. Soon they were riding through the cave with darkness surrounding them.

After a while, Jewels noticed something up ahead. She squinted, trying to figure out what it was. Her eyes widened as she realized it was a dead end.

"Alex! Hit the brake!"

"I can't," Alex yelled back franticly pressing the break, "It's not working!"

"Then let go of the throttle!" But it was too late. The girls screamed in terror. There was a flash and everything went dark.

*Konoha*

"Lady Tsunade."

The blonde hokage looked up at the silver haired ninja. Standing next to him were three teens. The boy with black hair stared at nothing in particular, completely ignoring the other two. The pink haired female was glaring angrily at the blonde, who was holding his head in pain. The man continued to speak.

"You summoned us?"

"Yes," The hokage said, folding her hands in front of her. "Earlier today, there was a large surge of chakra in the forest along the border of the desert. Your mission is to investigate the cause of the surge."

Three of them nodded. The blonde teen opened his mouth to complain but the pink haired girl clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him out the door after the others. The blonde woman shook her head then turned to look out at the forest. 'I wonder.'

(Jewel's P.O.V.)

I groaned as I came into consciousness. Blinding light pierced through my closed eyelids. I felt something warm and grainy underneath me. Whatever I was laying on shifted around me as I lifted my hand to my head which hurt like hell. I opened my eyes and blinked several times in order for my eyes to adjust.

Looking around, I found that I was lying in sand on the edge of a desert. A line of trees sat to the left of me. As I looked closer, I noticed a large metal object against one of the trees. The four-wheeler. I ran over to the trees and scanned the forest. I spotted two bodies and quickly ran over to them.

"Alex! Liv! Wake up!" I shook them both hard. I sighed in relief when the both stirred. Liv woke first and sat up, looking around.

"Five more minutes" Alex mumbled sleepily.

I laughed. "Alright, but I thought you might like to know that the four-wheeler's front end is kissing a tree." I laughed even harder when she jumped up faster than lightning and ran for the four-wheeler. She inspected it thoroughly, swore, and turned to us with a serious face.

"It's a goner." Crap. We looked at each other.

"Well now what do we do?" Liv asked. "We are in the middle of who knows where, our four-wheeler is dead, and," she looked at her phone, "we have no service." Double crap.

"Well," I started, "I think we should get out of here. Who knows who or what might be in this forest."

Alex nodded. "I think our best bet would be to look for some sign of people. If we find a town we could figure out where we are and then maybe find our way ho-"she lifted her head up, listening and looking toward the trees.

"What is i-"

"Shh!" she held up her hand. Then her eyes went wide. "Run."

Before we could take a step however, seven figures leapt from the trees and landed in a circle around us. Alex and I quickly put Liv in between us. "What do you want with us?" Alex asked coldly. A blonde boy stepped forward.

"We just want to know who you are and what you are doing here." He said calmly. It seemed like a strange emotion on him, like he was normally the rash one.

"We'll tell you who we are when you tell us who you are." Liv piped up.

"Fine," he said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and these are my fellow ninjas." Ninjas? They didn't look like ninjas. "Now, who are you?"


End file.
